


Coffee and Mornings

by Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mystery Trio, Mystery Trio AU, One Shot, don't do that on the kitchen table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One early morning in the mystery shack, Stanford and Fiddleford are fooling in the kitchen, trying to be secretive as things get steamy. Unfortunately, for once, Stanley drags himself out of the land of sleep ahead of schedule. </p><p>Can they make a narrow escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Mornings

The dim rays of the rising sun though the windows of the cabin was the only source of light in the wee hours of the morning. However, it was more than enough to see by, particularly because the curtains on the windows in the kitchen were pulled away to let not only let light in, but for the occupants of the house to look out towards the mysterious forest that surrounded both their home and the rest of Gravity Falls. It had been weeks now of non-stop research. After all, they were discovering something new every day! Either they would stumble upon something while out hunting or something would chase them down, hoping to make them into its next meal. Fortunately the day was usually saved by Stanley’s left hook, however, he was also usually the reason that the monster was pissed off in the first place. Really Stanley, just because you find a few giant eggs in the woods, aka free food according to the more free-spirited twin, that doesn’t mean you should make them into an omelet! 

But that was neither here nor there, and more than anything Stanford Pines wanted to be nowhere other than right here at the moment.

On the kitchen table.

With Fiddleford Hadron McGucket.

Okay so maybe on the kitchen table didn’t explain the situation in its true mastery. Fiddleford was lying flat on his back on the table with Stanford crouched over him, knees resting on either side of the lanky inventor’s hips. Since Fiddleford moving in with him to help with his research, their relationship started to slowly cross into something even deeper than friends or researcher and assistant. Both dancing about their feelings for weeks before after a few beers on the roof while Stanley was out with Carla all night, they had kissed under the romantic light of the full moon. It was so freaking cheesy that Stanford was forever grateful that they both agreed to not tell the loud-mouthed Pines. 

It wasn’t that Stanford was afraid of his brother’s judgement; okay maybe he was a little bit. Still they had already had the talk about his sexuality in high school and Stanley had been nothing but understanding and supportive. He even stood up to any bullies that tried to pick on him for both his odd sixth finger and the fact that he swung the other way around the New Jersey shoreline. 

No, they would wait to tell him when they felt the time was right. Right now, they had nothing to worry about as per usual, if it was before noon, Stanley would be sleeping like the dead. However, the blush continued to color Fiddleford’s cheeks as he watched those talented twelve fingers unbuttoning the front of his flannel pajama top. Goosebumps were dancing across his skin from both the chill in the air and the feeling of Stanford giving warm gentle kisses to the side of his throat. 

Slowly the lips made their way higher, both men giggling as their glasses clinked against each other when kisses landed on cheeks. Noses bumped together before finding the perfect place to rest for lips to be able to meet. By golly, Fiddleford shouldn’t have been surprised by their playful bout of hip bumping turning into a full on make-out session and possibly more. They had done it in stranger places and both gotten far too used to pine needles poking their asses. 

It was during a break in the kiss that both shrugged out of their pajamas, it was while Fiddleford had his fingers around the elastic of the other’s boxers that the door of the kitchen banged open. A yelp tried to escape the southerner’s mouth, only for the sound to be swallowed up by his lover’s lips. He blinked, downright, spoon-tooting confused as he met Stanford’s eyes. Waiting silently as the other man lifted his head away just slightly to whisper, "Don't move a muscle, before caffeine his vision is solely based on movement." 

Both sets of eyes flickered to the side to watch as Stanley stumbled into the kitchen, dressed in only a pair of red and white stripped boxers and a white wife beater. The younger twin’s eyes squinted with disdain towards the sunlight, steps thumping across the hardwood floor to go to the counter. Scooping out some ground coffee beans into the coffee maker and dumping some water inside. He practically stabbed the start button on the old machine while scratching at his back and shuffling slowly back out of the room.

The secret lovebirds remained frozen in their spot, listening silently until they heard the door of his room slam shut. A small shaky chuckle first escaped Stanford and slowly Fiddleford joined in, oh Belgium Waffles that was close. But a small tug on the twin’s ear returned his attention back to the man he was crouched over, tilting his head curiously as he waited for the thinner man to speak. 

“Want to continue this in the woods?” 

They just had a narrow escape, so why the hell not? Both laughed as they scrambled to gather their clothes and ran out of the back screen door. Almost howling with laughter by the time they broke the tree-line. Both unaware of the form in the window watching them with warm, but sleepy eyes, “Good catch sixer, but bro, please, we EAT there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote a while ago and touched up, I don't expect too many reads on this since it is so short, but if you liked it please leave a comment! 
> 
> Motivates me to keep writing and makes my day. Now I'm going back to hiding under my electric blanket.


End file.
